Rectus Resilience
|date = December 10, 2019 |website = Writing.com |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Genocide Sequel |tone = Serious |setting = Noble Dark |medium = Written Story |status = Under Development |creator = EclypticAstrid15 |writer = EclypticAstrid15}} RR!Tale (also known as Rectus Resilience) is an AU that takes place after there is a genocidal route on the Surface. This genocide ultimately results in the deaths of over 2 million people (monsters not included within the numbers). After the assassination of the prior governor leading over the distraught and shaken human nation, Governor Rectus Sauls assumes the chair, and has to lead his people (with the cooperation of the monsters) through this period of time. Characters Undertale Characters * Asgore: The gravely ill leader of the Monsters. * Alphys: The scientist who (upon W.D. Gaster's warning) detects strange energy flowing over the Surface. * Chara: The ravaging serial killer that is responsible for the deaths within the population of humans and monsters. * Flowey: The lonely flower located way at the bottom of Mt. Ebott who encounters Chara's new, human form first. * Nabstablook: The music-loving ghost who retreats to the Underground upon witnessing a murder. * Mettaton: The social media star that broadcasts the events of the serial killings (deceased). * Papyrus: The youngest of the skeleton brothers who becomes desensitized by Flowey. * Sans: The oldest of the skeleton brothers who departs from his brother and sets off to handle Chara on his own (deceased). * Toriel: The wife of Asgore, and mother of Flowey/Asriel who retreats some of the monsters to an Underground haven upon her and Asgore's separation (deceased due to illness). * Undyne: The ruthless leader of the Royal Guard who accompanies Sans on the journey to hunt down Chara; escapes after the battle between her, Sans, and Chara results in her health decline and Sans' death. Added Characters # Governor Rectus Sauls: The ascended human governor over the human nation on the Surface. # Haiti Laurence: The wife of the prior, assassinated governor. # Ibis Sauls: Governor Rectus Sauls' only daughter, and the motivation of Rectus' quest. # Jubadee Lennen: The Governor's insane scientist and mother of Taija Lennen. # Taija Lennen: The Governor's secretary (deceased due to a break-in). Locations Undertale Locations * The Surface: Where monsters and humans unitedly inhabit thanks to Frisk's Post-Pacifist route in the Underground. Where most of the important events within the AU take place. * Mt. Ebott: Home to the monster civilization due to segregation by the human nation issued by the prior, assassinated governor. * The Ruins: The haven of most monsters who retreated with Toriel to escape the mass murder on the Surface. * The Waterfall: Haven to Nabstablook and other monsters that thrived in the Waterfall prior to release from the Underground, and who retreated from the Surface due to the single-handed mass genocide. Added Locations # The Sobbing Field: A secluded field that is the biome to a variety of unique creatures, such as the Resilia Flower, a flower of the same class as the Echo Flowers, but instead of echoing, they cry. The creatures that thrive here do not appear and are not heard unless there is a tragedy, in which the creatures (as well as the flowers) cry out in unison. The cries are then heard all over the region. Due to this, it was nicknamed the Sobbing Field. # The Heron District: A city that hosts a large office building referred to as the Syndicate. It is often the biggest target due to its large population. # The Aether District: This region is the home to the upper-class, and hosts the Governor's office. Because it is home to some of the old-rich, and humans who are high on the hierarchy system, it was named the Aether District. Story |-|Rectus Resilience= * Chapter One * Chapter Two * Chapter Three Gallery Rect.PNG|Rectus Sauls (Character) - Created by ViXentW1lloW Juba.PNG|Jubadee Lennen (Character) - Created by ViXentW1lloW Bis.PNG|Ibis Sauls (Character) - Created by ViXentW1lloW Char.PNG|Chara (Character) - Created by ViXentW1lloW Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Genocide Category:Serious Category:Noble Dark Category:Written story